


A Perfect Day

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [1]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Busking, Canon Compliant, Concert, Gen, Non AU, Slice of Life, Wevember, band debut, daily life of onewe, onewe concert, wholesome memories, world tour, yonghoon being woken up by the members, yonghoon's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: It's just those days when Yonghoon goes through his day and thinks: today is truly a perfect day
Series: wevember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Perfect Day

“Yonghoon-hyung! Wake up!”

The light flooded the small room where the vocalist resided in that early morning. Young Dongmyeong bounced up and down on the end of the bed, hoping to wake up his hyung.

"Wh-" Yonghoon groaned as he tried to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dongmyeong, why are you here so early?" He asked.

"Don't you remember, it's our first day busking together!"

He suddenly recollected his thoughts as he got up, showering and grabbing a quick breakfast. Only a few weeks ago he was asked to join the band MAS by the four youngsters who were the session band from the contest he joined. They had gotten together to practice several times, now it was the first day of them going out to busk together.

“Hurry up and get ready, the others are waiting outside!” Dongmeyong cheered before heading out. Honestly though, how did that kid got in here anyway?

He showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen, making some food. He decided on this special day he should make some breakfast for the others. It wasn’t much, but he hoped they liked sandwiches.

When he headed out he was greeted by the other four waiting in front of his place. It was a chilly morning, which is why they were all wrapped in thick jackets.

“Took you long enough,” Harin joked. “We got you some coffee.”

Yonghoon took the drink thankfully before giving them the sandwiches he made, which they accepted with a cheer.

So off they went to the place where they planned to busk. There were a few people roaming around the area, hopefully, their music can bring them in.

They set up their place, taking off their jackets and letting the cold air hit them. Yonghoon made a swift mic check before they started their performance.

“Hello, we’re MAS 0094 and we hope you enjoy our performance.”

Today truly was a perfect day.

\---

“Yonghoon-hyung, wake up!”

Yonghoon woke up to Giwook shaking him awake. The sunlight flooded his room. It almost feels like Deja vu.

Ah of course, how could he forget? Today was their debut day, the day where they can finally showcase their music in a music show. Yonghoon remembered how he used to see many groups and bands perform on various music shows and receiving awards. Even their brother group, ONEUS, has been on music shows.

He remembered how they used to go on music shows back then when they were still known as MAS 0094. He remembered how young they were back then. Now, they have matured and are ready to bring back a new image to them.

“Regulus” was what the song was called. It was thanks to Hyungu’s brilliant mind that such beauty could exist (yes I’m bringing in my fangirl side don’t @ me). Yonghoon smiled throughout their trip to the broadcasting station, his body giddy from excitement.

“Are you ready, guys?” He asked the others.

“To be honest, I’m a bit nervous,” Hyungu muttered. Yonghoon could understand why; it was a song he made himself.

“You’ll do great, Hyungu. The song is amazing,” he encouraged the younger, his hand squeezing Hyungu’s shoulder.

So they performed their song. Yonghoon swore he could feel that he was tearing up a bit towards the end.

Today truly was a perfect day.

\---

“Guys, wake up!” 

Yonghoon found a sense of irony in his action, where he was usually the one being woken up but this time he was the one waking his members up. He was just too excited for today. 

Today was the first day of their world tour. They have prepared their best for this. He could picture the thousands of fans watching them. The thought was overwhelming and exciting at the same time.

Preparations were done meticulously, they had prepared new songs and covers to perform. Perhaps, they have a little surprise, who knows.

His heart was racing and adrenaline surged through his body. Yonghoon gathered with the younger onewes backstage a few minutes before the performance.

“How are you guys feeling?” He asked.

“A little nervous,” Dongmyeong said.

“Me too,” Giwook chimed in.

“I guess we’re all a bit nervous,” Yonghoon said.

“Let me tell you this: we’ve come so far and we’ve wanted to do this our entire lives. We’ll do great out there, our fans love us. And we want to give them the best, no?”

The members nod in agreement.

“Let’s just give it our all. I know you guys we’ll shine out there.”

The little pep talk gave them more confidence. With satisfied smiles, they headed to the stage as the cheers of their fans got louder.

The light shone upon them, the view of their fans was breath-taking. Yonghoon gripped onto his mic tightly as the music started playing. He gave a proud glance to his other members.

“Make some noise!”

\---

Like he did at every end of the day, Yonghoon headed back with the others with a smile on his face. He was tired, but the adrenaline has not left him. They got cleaned up before having a quick munch, despite already going out for barbeque earlier, before climbing into their beds.

Yonghoon sat up on his bed for a while, thinking about how far they’ve gone. From being a small band who goes busking here and there, to now standing on a big stage with thousands of eyes on them. He’s proud of his members, they’ve grown and improved so much over the years. He’s proud of himself, he can make his parents proud.

It really was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the wevember challenge from last month! I actually already posted the rest on wattpad but I'm moving them here now


End file.
